Fragments of Shadow
by Wizard Typist
Summary: Shadow is tired of not knowing. He must find Maria, and he will stop at nothing to do so. Would you kill for the ones you love?
1. It begins

Alone…. All alone again, with so many questions left unanswered. Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? Where is Maria? Here, in this forest, I search for clues. I've found some clues that she might still be alive. I am searching diligently to find her. My passion. My life. My one and only friend.

_I travel this strange and desolate path, wearily. I feel as though I'm being watched; however I can see no one, but that's the point, isn't it? If I could just find that Chaos Emerald, my problems could be solved._

_Movement! To the left! What was it! Huh, figures. A G U N. robot._

_G.U.N. If it wasn't for them, I'd still be with my beloved Maria…_

_With a low growl, I summon the power of the Ancient Light. _"There's no chance to play games. I will end you." _And with that, I destroy my foes. 48. 48 of them. No wonder I thought I was being wached_.

_Look! Up in the tree! It's the Chaos Emerald! Too bad an old "friend" stands in the way…_

To Be Continued… 

So, what did you think? This is my first fanfic, so please r&r. I have a pretty solid idea of where I'm going, but if you have any ideas at all, let me know!

Happy Spelling

Wizard Typist


	2. Eggman's creation

_Why? Why must he interfere? Why was I separated from my Maria?_

_In pursuit of my Chaos Emerald, Dr. Eggman Intercedes into my quest. _"So, Shadow, we meet again."

"Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"Well, shadow, I'm taking back what's mine, not that it's any of your business."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but what you seek is really mine."

"Well, if you want it so much, you'll have to fight my little friend for it. Oh, Shadow!" _called D. Eggman in a singsong voice. But why would he call me? I'm right here._

_My question was soon answered._

_A black hedgehog sprinted through the foliage. It was me, only…different. His head stripes were silver, as if covered in metal. At the end of each spike, a small light was flashing._

"I see you recognize my servant. Shadow…attack the black hedgehog!"

"Yes, master," _obeyed the imposter. He leapt into the air and suddenly sped towards me. I jumped, and soared towards my emerald._

"No! Stop him!" _shouted the doctor. It was no use. I had already got my emerald, and used the chaos control to launch the other Shadow into outer space._

"You fool! We will meet again, Shadow, but next time, you will end up like the clone you destroyed." _And with that, he left._

_So now, my search continues. Maria, my love, I shall find you, my past, and hopefully, my life. I leave you, my audience, with one question: Would you do the same in my position? Would you kill for the ones you love? _

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Memories and Revelations

_Searching. Searching once more for my life. This Chaos Emerald could hold the answer. A jewel containing the ultimate power… a thing of great beauty and even greater power. _"Alright, Emerald, show me what I need to know." _A small picture of an old man was displayed in the jewel. I instantly knew where to go, but first, I needed to stop at the space colony, ARK. _

"Chaos Control!" _I shouted and instantly teleported to my makeshift headquarters. It had been days since I last ate of slept. I plugged in the Chaos Emerald to the power drive. Lights buzzed to life, and a radio started playing somewhere._

♫ Oh, dark, the darkness

That dozes in the dusk

Throw it all away♪

_Walking into the mess hall, I quickly made some Dark Fruit Medley, and ate voraciously. After I was done, I slumped into bed and fell asleep quickly._

Shadow. . . I beg of you. . .

"Maria!"

_… A dream. Just a dream. Again I am pained with fragments of my memory. That was 50 years ago. A lifetime away. Millennia, even._

_I glanced at my clock. I had slept for a full day. I had rested long enough. It was time to take action. Time to find the old man. I'm coming, Maria._

"Chaos Control!"

_Rolling green hills surrounded me. Bees were lazily buzzing from flower to flower. A small, crumbling shack was sitting atop a hill to the west. I walked up to the door and knocked. A withered old man answered the door, smiling, missing his teeth. _"A guest, after all these years alone…"

"My name is Shadow, I'm looking for Maria."

"Shadow, huh?" _The old man's voice brought me back_. "It wouldn't be Maria Robotnik you're looking for?"

"Yes, her! Please, anything you can tell me−"

"Say no more. I'll tell you all I know." The old man let me in. His name was Genai.

"Maria lived on the space colony ARK, 50 years ago, until it was attacked by GUN, a top secret military operation. She had a black hedgehog friend like you. Soup?"

"Thank you," I said accepting the soup. "That black hedgehog was I."

"Was it now? Well, 50 years ago, GUN invaded ARK. They got scared, and destroyed all they could. They arrested Dr. Gerald Robotnik, Maria's uncle, and killed many others. But Maria escaped! Since she was so young, they didn't think she'd pose a treat, or that she'd done anything wrong. They brought her down here, and she was brought to me to live."

Somewhat puzzled as to why, I asked "Where is she now? Can I see her?"

"She's at the cemetery just now. She'll be there for a long time."

"Thank you, Genai. I'll see you some other time."

"Just don't expect too much of her. There isn't much she can do these days."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Now that I've given Shadow the opportunity of happiness, I need to hear your input. Like I said before, I'm not so good at writing. I can't write what you like if you DON'T ALL FRIGGIN' REVIEW! Ah, uh, ahem. Let me regain my composure…(takes deep, shuddering breath,) whew. Okay. Well, Bookworm Rose, so far its just you and me, but that's better than no one. Well, for this one I combined two chapters, so it's longer. Happy now? Good.

Well, until next time,

Happy Spelling

Wizard Typist


	4. The truth emerges

Cemetery. Cemetery. Cemetery. I was running faster than I'd ever run before. There was a lone grave standing atop a hill. I wouldn't have noticed except it said:

Maria Robotnik

1946-1979

Beloved friend

Died of a broken heart

"No…n-no," my heart was breaking. "NOOOOO!" my soul cried. It sorrowed for my

loss.

"So Shadow," said an all-too-familiar voice from behind me, "You finally found

her."

"Eggman…Eggman… I'll get you!"

"You can't do anything to me. You don't have your Chaos Emera-"

"I AM SHADOW, THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! YOU DARE SET LIMITATIONS ON ME? LET ME SHOW YOU MY REAL POWER!"

_I rolled into a ball, and started spinning, a super-sonic ball of spines. I rocketed toward his hovercraft. It exploded in a glorious fireball; the Chaos Emerald power in it fell. I grabbed it, and my hand glowed with its power, a shining purple luminosity of rage and hurt. I was ready to maim, nay, kill, to stem my agony._

"Now Shadow," stumbled Eggman, "L- let's not do anything, uh, um, hasty, something you'll, uh,"

_I screamed. He ran and fell about a yard away from me. I didn't care. I was drowning in sorrow. True sadness engulfed my soul. Do I even have a soul, being artificially created? Too many questions…_

Then I reached a conclusion: I have to kill Genai. He's the one who sent me here, he lied to me and now he will pay. No one can take advantage of me. If they do, they will suffer.

_I dashed to his house, and broke in. I stepped over the broken door, completely blown off its hinges by the power of the Chaos Emerald. I found the man cowering in his room. I ran to him, screaming _"You! You lied to me! No one fools with me and gets away with it! YAAAARRRRGG!"

"Wait! Wait!" 

"No! You're the one who tore me from Maria! It was you who tricked me! It was you!" _I was delirious with mighty wrath. I suddenly had a wicked idea. There were plenty of places I could put him to die without blood. The depths of the ocean, top of Mt. Everest, or… right outside the space colony ARK, where I could watch his lifeless body float by and mockingly laugh every time I go home. _"No more of this! Chaos Con…"

"Wait!" pled the old man, "Maria's not dead! She's–"

"Don't lie to me again! I saw her grave! Don't tell me that was a lie too!"

"But it was!" he pled, close to tears, "She's alive!"

"How is that? Her headstone said she died in 1979!"

"Maria made some powerful enemies when she came back from the ARK. They thought she had done some horrible things…"

"Well, you better start explaining. Now." _I showed off my Emerald. _"Depending on what you say, it could be your last…"

To be continued

Wow, we get a really dark look into Shadow's mind. He's willing to kill for Maria's so-called death. Well, to me it makes sense, because she's the only one who has shown compassion, she's like a mother to him. If a mother's willing to die for you, shouldn't you be willing to die for her?

Oh, man I am so stoked! I just got a new PS2 for Christmas, and I got, drum roll please……………….SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! FRIGGIN' SWEET! I've already beaten it on one track, and I'm close on another. For those of you who don't know, in each level of Shadow the Hedgehog, you can choose to do what the good guys want (the characters vary), what Doom's Eye (the bad guy) wants, or what you want, so there are many levels.

**BookwormRose:** I liked your idea about complicating the so-called rescue. I sorta modified your idea, and I think it works well. You'll see what I mean next chapter.

**lady-warrioress:** I took your advice and made this next chapter longer than usual. I kinda comined this chapter and the one that was supposed to be next.

**Dragon85:** I listened to you, and the chapter after next has been lengthened just for you! Happy happy joy joy!

**Swifftalon:** I know you haven't reviewed yet, but I know basically what you will say. Yes, I acknowledge that your so-called real name is the Almighty Swifftalon, but I disagree. If you're really 'almighty' as you claim, then you could change this, but you can't, so there. (sticks tongue out at Swifftalon.)

Oh! And before I forget, I must credit my brother, the intolerable Swifftalon, for Maria. My original plan was to have her be really dead, but he read it and said that she should live, and then I remembered a review from BookwormRose that said that Shadow and Maria deserve a happy ending and after a brief argument with myself and the insufferable Swifftalon, and decided I agreed with both of them. There, happy Mr. Infuriating Swifftalon? You'd better be! To all four of my reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews let me know this story is worth writing. As for the rest of you...TAKE 5 SECONDS OUT OF YOUR LIVES AND AT LEAST WRITE I READ YOUR STORY! IT MEANS MORE THAN YOU KNOW! Well, that's all for now. Until next time,

Happy Spelling,

Wizard Typist


	5. What really happened

_Fear. Fear ran through the eyes of Genai, the old man who lied to me. He said that Maria was alive. Well, he'd better explain, or else it's chaos control to outer space. Nothing will keep me away from Maria._

"Shadow, please, let me explain!" _Genai implored,_ "I know where she is…"

_I was getting annoyed with his ranting. _"Get to the story, old man. Now." _The Chaos Emerald glowed menacingly in my hand. The old fool scrambled for words._

"Maria was afraid after she returned from the ARK. Many thought that she was responsible for the experiments going crazy. A few of them tried to kill her; her very life was threatened—"

"Look, I don't need the details, just tell me where she is!" _the Emerald blazed even brighter in my glove. _"_Where_ is she?"

"She...she's in…Prison Island. In the same place where you were."

"So she's in stasis? Like I was?"

"Yes, now listen, you must hear this story first."

"No, I must—"

"Listen to this story. I can shut off the power to what's left of Prison Island." _The Emerald's fire died down, slightly, but noticeably. Genai continued. _"As I said, her very life was threatened. I took steps to hide her, each one working temporarily, but it would always fail at some point or another. So one night, I took her to one of my hiding spots. I told her that she could do nothing more to save her life." _As he droned on, I gazed into the Chaos Emerald, and saw his words depicted in its radiant brilliance. I saw Maria's face—sweet face! —looking frightened, and somehow set in her way, as I knew her to be. She listened with tenacity, ready to accept the truth of Genai's words. _"We had decided to feign her own death. We used the Chaos Emeralds to power a device that would make a roboticized copy of her. The plan went without a flaw. The copy ran into a crowd of people bent on destroying her. One clean shot to the head, and it was all over. The only problem remaining was what to do with the real Maria? Well, we couldn't keep her around, she could be discovered, and GUN would ask questions, seeing a theoretically dead girl living. I would not kill her, it was pointless, with all the work we had done. The only conclusion we could reach was to put her into a cryogenic freezer." _As he continued to blather on, I saw this all happening in my Emerald. Tears were streaming down her face as she stepped into her freezing chamber. She turned with dignity to face a much younger Genai, and give him one last smile. Genai was at the controls, and he said with great desolation and pain-- _

"—goodbye." _Genai's voice brought me back to reality. I looked up from my Emerald, and realized I had been crying. Quickly and surreptitiously I wiped my tears away. _"Now she lies in suspended animation, waiting patiently for someone to let her out. Unfortunately, I am having difficulty getting her out. There is a problem with the circuitry; it was damaged when Dr. Robotnik tried to destroy the island. Due to some other unforeseen troubles, we may never get her out safely."

"What would happen if we just cut the power? Wouldn't she just thaw and, I dunno, wake up?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, some of her bodily systems would need to be, for lack of a better term, jump started. If we unplug her, she will just melt, and be a frozen corpse."

"Wait! There is one person who can help us! The young fox! Tails, the two tailed fox!" _I left, using the chaos control, of course. There was one place I had to visit before I asked Tails for help. It seemed so lowly to ask for help from anyone, but if I was to help Maria, anything that could be done would._

… … … …

I stood outside the Prison Island Cryogenics Lab, excited and afraid to see what was inside. With a deep shuddering breath, I stepped into the lab, eyes closed, anticipating what would come next. I opened my eyes, and saw the most beautiful sight I had seen in years.

_It was her._

_Maria stood, her chin held high, eyes closed, her body wrapped in a navy blue traveling robe. She looked more mature, as if the years had taught her much, yet she still remained youthful. Her blonde hair, longer now than it was, was tied back in a blue ribbon, her red lips curved into a slight smile, welcoming me back. _"Maria—is it really you?" _Just then, a Chaos Emerald shone, hidden in the rubble, and rose into the air. It was blue; Maria's favorite color. A high-pitched, feminine voice called out from it. It was a voice I desperately needed to hear._

"Shadow?"

Man, I had a great time writing this chapter, and I can smell an ending coming up soon. Pardon my arrogance, but that piece at the end was pure genius. Well, so far I haven't had any writer's block, which surprises me, because usually I would've lost interest by now. Anyhoo, I just want all you faithful readers (cough—BookwormRose—Cough) to know that I truly appreciate your reviews. And for the rest of you…WRITE ME A FRIGGIN' REVIEW! Oh, man I am so stoked! I just got a new PS2 for Christmas, and I got, drum roll please……………….SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! FRIGGIN' SWEET! I've already beaten it on one track, and I'm close on another. For those of you who don't know, in each level of Shadow the Hedgehog, you can choose to do what the good guys want, what Doom's Eye (the bad guy) wants, or what you want, so there are many levels.

A note to all reviewers: I can't stand it when you type things with letters instead of numbers, like: 1 w3nt t0 th3 mall. And, don't use things like R U going 2 the mall? Also, I don't like profantiy. Please refrain from using vulgar words or web lingo in your reviews.

**Inukieta: **Well, Maria was put in stasis, but at a later date than Shadow, so she has aged a bit. Oh, and just so you know, I have fun with anything I write, so I will fulfill your wish to 'have fun with it' Just wondering: what does kieta mean? I know Inu means Demon or something of the like, but what does Kieta mean? Cat? Fish? Capybara? I JUST DON'T KNOW! (get ahold of yourself, Wizard, keep it together...)

I don't know who you are, but I like that you like my story. As you so put it, it 'kicks butt'.

**Magnatron:**I'm glad you read my story. I like your Walt Disney quote, here, I'll share it with you all: There's no great victory  
if there's not great challenge. Although, I'm having a bit of trouble with the ending. This is fair game for you all! I need help putting an end, sorrowfully, to tis story. Also, I'll try for some more detail, but I won't do JRR Tolkein 20-pages-describing-a-rock kind of detail though.

**lady-warrioress:** I think the whole truth was explained here, and trust me, Shadow the Hedgehog is splendiferous. If you need more 'truth', let me know. I'd be happy to pull some truth out of nowhee for you.

Oh! And before I forget, I must credit my brother, the intolerable Swifftalon, for Maria. My original plan was to have her be really dead, but he read it and said that she should live, then I remembered a review from BookwormRose that said that Shadow and Maria deserve a happy ending, and after a brief argument with myself and the insufferable Swifftalon, and decided I agreed with both of them. There, happy Mr. Infuriating Swifftalon? You'd better be!

**Swifftalon:** I know you haven't reviewed yet, but I know basically what you will say. Yes, I acknowledge that your so-called real name is the Almighty Swifftalon, but I disagree. If you're really 'almighty' as you claim, then you could change this, but you can't, so there. Nyah Nyah. (sticks tongue out at Swifftalon.)

Well, that's all for now. Until next time,

Happy Spelling,

Wizard Typist


	6. Maria's Emerald

_Exhilaration. Pure exhilaration overwhelmed me as I set eyes upon the blue Chaos Emerald spoke to me in a voice that was very gentle, delicate and loving that I thought she might be back._

"Shadow?"

" Maria? Is it really you?" _my voice was not near me, it was very far away, however closer than it had ever been. I timidly stepped forward, holding my hand to touch the Emerald. When my gloved hand touched the wondrous jewel, light brighter than I had ever known, erupted from that splendid gem, the Chaos Emerald, and my beloved Maria stood before me. Her beautiful blue eyes overflowed with tears, and she knelt down, (she had grown so tall!) and held me close, ma face close to hers._

"Shadow, oh Shadow, is it you? Or am I dreaming again?"

"No, Maria, it's me, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. Maria, I have searched so long, and now I have found you. Maria…" _My eyes filled to the brim with tears, filled with wasted years, futile efforts, evil deeds, and all hatred. They fell away with the tears, and I became a new hedgehog, reinvented. _"Maria, you're back…"

"Oh, Shadow, Shadow, I'm not. Not really. Look…"_ I looked as she glanced toward where her cryogenic freezer, and she was still in the cold, unforgiving ice, her head still held purposefully held high, her lips faintly smiling…_

"Wha—but I—how are you—" _this could not be true, how could she be out with me, yet trapped in the frigid frost._

"Shadow," _she leaned over and kissed my spiny forehead, _"the power of the Chaos Emerald is letting me speak trough it. It is reading me, knowing my thoughts, projecting my semblance through, and allowing me to interact outside of my body. Shadow," _her voice grew grim, her words meaning much, _"you must hurry, you must find my grandfather, my chamber is deteriorating, it is falling apart, and –"

"Maria, I can't. Your grandfather is in prison. GUN arrested him when they took over the ARK, and it will be very difficult to get him here without breaking the law," _It seemed strange now that when I had grown a conscience, it was when I needed to break the law the most. But no, Maria would not approve, and I had shed my darkness when the Chaos Emerald cast Maria into my world. I would do no evil._

"I don't care, I can't leave with just a taste of a new life with you. Get him here at all costs. Shadow, I know this enormously different from me, but I must get out, or I will die. I know it's very wrong, but it must be done. Please, I beg you Shadow…"

"But I know a fox, he's young, but he's very good with technology. Could I simply get—"

"No! My grandfather is the only one who can save me in time! Shadow, please, do this for me. We can live happily again." _The thought of a simple life with Maria aboard the ARK was very alluring to me. I struggled with my inner demons, and I came to a conclusion:_

"I will. I'll do it for you Maria."

… … …

It was lunchtime for Dr. Gerald Robotnik, possibly the greatest scientist this world had ever known. Now his world consisted of a straitjacket, whitewashed cinderblock walls, and a metal door with a barred window. Any human contact was pleasant by him; life in solitary was a lonely one, and even the contemptible snarl from the guard bringing his sandwich was welcome. He spent his many hours alone thinking of his life. Maria, Shadow, the ARK, but, alas, such memories were just that: memories. He would dream of getting revenge on this planet, on the people who had imprisoned him. He'd dream of the great things he could have done for life on this miserable planet, but mostly he dreamt of Maria, and life on the ARK. Now, his life was a dreary, woeful re-run: day after day the same old thing. He gladly accepted the sudden and unexpected company of a certain hedgehog, who showed up one day, interrupting the Professor's redundant life.

"Professor," _I said._ "It is good to see you. It has been so long, and I have searched for so long…"

"Shadow," _said Professor Gerald,_ "Why have you come to visit me?"

"We don't have much time. I found Maria. She needs our help. Quickly, you must come with me."

"In case you haven't noticed, Shadow, I'm in solitary confinement in the middle of a military base, surrounded by soldiers, robots, and security cameras. They will notice if I disappear."

_The Professor was being so difficult! I pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald, and Maria with it. _"Grandfather, its me, Maria,"

"No, it can't be, can it?"

"It can and it is." _I said. I looked him strait in his eyes, covered by his thick spectacles. _"Maria needs you. If you don't do anything, she will die. Do you still want to stay here, or will you help her?"

_He faltered, his words choked with tears, but his meaning very clear._ "I will go. Maria will not die because of my inaction. Let's go."

_Yes! Maria is going to live! _"Thank you, Professor." _Gripping the blue Chaos Emerald tightly, I called, as if a prayer of joy, _"Chaos Control!"

Oh, yeah! Shadow is the best! He can do anything, if he puts his mind to it. I wonder if Professor Gerald can help like Maria says? (Evil laugh)

On a more serious note, this chapter was a real joy to write; it made me cry (see how much of a pansy I am? I make myself cry!). This chapter just jumped from my heart to my computer. I barely needed to change anything to satisfy myself with the story. You know what? I'm so full of emotion right now I'm not even going to yell at you all to review. Aw, who am I kidding? YOU NEED TO WRITE A REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVED IT OR HATED IT LET ME KNOW! Sorry I yell so much, but you need to let me know if this story is worth writing.


	7. Chaos Control

Apprehension. I was racked with the apprehension of one so close to his dream only to be rudely torn away. All trouble would soon be over, because I had gotten the Professor, and all would be well. I walked in on the Professor tinkering and toying with Maria's capsule.

"Any progress, Professor?"

"No, Shadow, I'm afraid not," _Prof. Gerald said, _"There is something wrong with the liquid nitrogen intake valve. It won't turn off, and I fear if I just unplug it, then she could die. The machines keeping her vital organs working are practically hard-wired into the valve. I fear we may not be able to save her."

"That is not an option, Professor," _I said, _"We must save her. Is there nothing you can do? Anything _I_ can do?"

The Professor sat thinking for a while, weighing the options. I saw his face working; obviously this seriously concerned him. We sat for a while, him thinking, me hoping there was something that could be done. Finally, after what had seemed an eternity, he answered.

"I believe," _he said soberly and haltingly, _"if we melted her very quickly that there is a chance she could survive."

"But…?" _I knew he was holding something back._

"But," _he said, _"there is a thirty percent chance that she won't make it. Besides, we have to find a way to quickly melt the ice."

"Couldn't we build a giant microwave?" _I asked_. "That would work, right?"

"I don't think it will. One, it will not melt the ice fast enough. Second, humans weren't built to take in microwaves in amounts that large. We need to think of a way to thaw her without hurting her. We could cover the ice in salt, have it start melting, and then bombard her with heat that would melt ice but just be hot only to the body, but how?"

_The Professor started pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, it seemed ages before he cried, _"I think I've got it! All that's needed is—"

_As if on cue, six GUN soldiers broke into the chamber, their guns trained on the Professor and me, while one of them was yelling to get down. The Professor yelled, _"Get out of here, Shadow, go now!"

"I…I can't! Not without you!"

"Shadow, do as I say! Go now!"

With tears in my eyes, I fled for the first time in my life. I left the Professor to those monsters. What else could I do? I wasn't about to break the promise between Maria and myself, and the soldiers didn't look ready to talk, so I turned tail and ran. Faster than I would ever run before. I ran like a little sissy, away from danger. I Chaos Controlled to the ARK, and I went into my room and cried. How could I do this to Maria?

I know I promised not to harm another living being, but that was a promise that I couldn't keep right now. I had to save Maria and the Professor. I gathered the six Chaos Emeralds I had stowed upon the ARK and went in search of the last one.

To my misfortune, Sonic had it.

"Hey, Shadow, long time no see! What's up?"

"Nothing that concerns you. I need your Chaos Emerald."

"I dunno," Sonic said sarcastically, "I mean we are talking about a Chaos Emerald. Why would I give it to you?"

"Sonic, do not get on my nerves today. If you want to annoy someone go talk to Knuckles. Just give me the emerald!"

"Geez, what's got you so angry?"

I realized that I was overreacting a little. I took a deep breath and told Sonic what had happened so far, and he understood.

"Well," Sonic said, "what are you waiting for? Maria and the Professor need you!"

"I'm waiting for your Emerald." I patiently held out my hand.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Here, take it and go! Hurry!"

I took the last Chaos Emerald, completing my set making it a perfect seven. Seven jewels containing the ultimate power, and they were mine. Sort of fitting, I suppose. Seven ultimate gems for the Ultimate Life-Form. As I took that last emerald, I used the Chaos Control to teleport to the prison where the Professor was held.

As soon as I arrived, guards surrounded me, as if they expected me to show up. Fine. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. I started punching, kicking, and spin dashing into the GUN soldiers until they were all gone. Sure, I had taken some hits, but they were nothing compared to the pain that I had felt losing Maria. Every cut, every bruise was worth it.

"Shadow…" I heard the Professor say, "what have you done?"

"Nothing they wouldn't have done to me. Come on, I may have found a way to free Maria."

… … …

"Alright, Shadow, go for it."

I prepared to change into my super form. I could transport her out as the regular me, but some of the surrounding ice would come with her. Only Hyper Shadow had the precision to get her out safely.

The Chaos Emeralds swirled around me, faster and faster in a beautiful swirl of color until I felt a power surge through me I had felt only a few times in my life. My quills turned to silver, the Chaos Emeralds disappeared, and I was ready. I held my hand forward, fingers pointing to Maria, and I uttered the one phrase that would solve this mess.

"Chaos Control!"

Yeah! How was that? Was it good? Did it suck? Let me know! See that little button down and to the left? It says 'GO', and that means that you can send me a message through the magic of technology! Anyway, I am kind of stuck. Is this where it should end or should I write one more chapter? If I write one more chapter, what should it contain? If you don't include this in your review, I'll reply to you and ask, and it would be just rude not to reply, and you wouldn't want to be rude, would you?

Happy Spelling,

Wizard Typist


	8. After the Chaos

_Pain. A pulsing pain in my head woke me from my sleep. As my vision cleared, I saw the one thing I needed to see. _"Maria…"

"Shadow! You're awake! Oh I'm so glad you're okay. Grandfather was afraid that you weren't going to make it…"

"Why? How long have I been out?"

"Two and a half weeks."

Two and a half weeks! That's even more time I lost that could have spent with Maria. I would no longer waste time. I was ready to be re-introduced to her and start my new life.

_Only one thing stood in the way of our happiness: Dr. Eggman. Not long after I had regained my strength, the good Doctor paid me a visit, but it was not a normal check up. Instead of vaccines and medicines, he brought a giant hunk of metal, a flying behemoth to crush me to dust. However, the Doctor forgot to check his bolts for tightness, because all it took was a single homing attack to dislodge the claws. Perhaps he had not calculated for the anti gravitational battlefield he chose just outside that ARK, or that I would use the Chaos Emeralds to change into my super form. _

_As long as Maria and I are together, nothing else matters. We are the guardians of the ARK and of the Chaos Emeralds as one. Nothing can disturb the ARK, because the Professor has equipped the ARK with a shield powered by the Chaos Emeralds. He has also updated the weapons so that no matter how much or little warning that we have, we can defend the Chaos Emeralds with ease._

_Sonic and his friends come and visit too. They have met Maria and have made friends with her as well. They add more meaning to both of our lives, and keep Doctor Eggman occupied down on earth._

_Some may say that the life I lead is one that was wasted. Was it though? Eggman couldn't build another machine because he had nothing to power it. Tails, in secret, found a new energy source to power his little plane, and Maria is alive. What more is there to life?_

_As for me, I am content with the life I have chosen here upon the ARK. I am with Maria, and nothing else matters. I _will _protect the Emeralds and Maria until the day I die. And with that, the story of Shadow the Hedgehog ends._

Hi guys! It's Wiz again, here to thank you for your support. I'm glad you read my fanfiction, and just so you know, this is the first one I have completed! Woo hoo! But seriously, you still need to review because that is the right thing to do and stuff. Yeah.

Happy Spelling!

Wizard Typist


End file.
